Toilets are used in many places in the daily life, they are necessary sanitary wares in people's life. When the toilet is used, the toilet cover, the toilet seat and the connection device between the toilet cover and the toilet seat need to be clean and or repaired, so it is important to realize quick assembly and disassembly between the toilet cover and the toilet seat. To solve the problem, there are quick assembly and disassembly devices of toilet cover existing, thereinto, quick assembly and disassembly devices of toilet cover applied with button have following three types: central single-button type, central double-button type and single-button side-press type, however, these three types have disadvantages when used: The central single-button type quick assembly and disassembly device has dead space when disassembled, that is to say, when the toilet cover is lifted to a certain angle, it will cover the button at the central of the rear end of the toilet cover, making it unable to disassemble; if this kind of quick assembly and disassembly device is disposed with a groove at the center, it affects the appearance, besides, the groove is easy to be polluted, making it uneasy to clean; except for above disadvantages, the double-button type quick assembly and disassembly device needs to be pressed twice when disassembled or assembled, it is inconvenient to operate; double-button side-press type quick assembly and disassembly device needs two sets of quick assembly and disassembly device, thus making it complicated and inconvenient to operate.